Dancing Through Sunday
by Akumu no Neko
Summary: With the Valentine's dance and a musical coming up, Elle Underwood has her hands full. But what happens when the boy she's crushed on since childhood finally returns her feelings? RexxOC, JoeyxKaiba. Rated for language.


**Dancing Through Sunday**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Elle, Kasia, Alessi, Naoki, and Kyo. Everyone/everything else is (c) Kazuki Takahashi.**

* * *

Sitting between them in homeroom was hell.

Elle Underwood sometimes wished for a different last name, or for a different seat, as she was between Rex and Weevil.

There the grey-eyed teen sat, however, barely paying attention as the duo talked over her. She put her head down only to shriek and jump at feeling someone tickle her side.  
"Asshole!" she growled, glaring at Rex. He simply grinned. "Stay awake, then."

"Go die."  
"What's your problem now? Forget your meds again?" Weevil asked, turning toward Elle. She shrugged. "Not like anyone checks anyway."  
"Want me to start?"  
"No," she sighed. She pushed up her red-rimmed glasses as the two grew unusually quiet.

"So, uh, the Valentine's dance is coming up," Rex mentioned in an attempt to lighten the mood. "Gag me," Elle grumbled. "No date?" Joey asked, sitting on the empty desk in front of the blonde-and-black-haired girl. "Of course not." She turned to Joey's cousin, a tall, black-haired girl who dressed just as darkly as she did. "Bullshit holiday anyway." The taller girl nodded in agreement. They were best friends, and the only things that truly differed were that Kasia was quiet and calm while Elle was loud and incredibly volatile.

"Go with Seto," Kasia joked.  
"Nah, set him up with your cousin."  
"Uh, what?"  
"Love you, best friend!" Elle chimed, grinning. "Hey! What about me?" Rex whined, leaning over toward Elle. She blushed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I love you too, Rex. Oh, Joey, tell Yugi he's forced to do musical this year." Joey rolled his eyes. "When are the auditions?"  
"Tomorrow. Kyo, Nao-kun, and I are going out."  
"What's it this year?" Weevil inquired, though he had no intention of auditioning whatsoever.

"Rent," Elle beamed.

"Ain't that a little inappropriate for school?"

"Eh, who gives a shit?" Elle paused. "Rex, go out!"

"What? Hell no!"

"I have embarrassing pics of you from last weekend's party," she grinned. "Uh... what time's this thing start?" He glared at her, and she just smirked.

"Right after school. I'll even help you pick a song."  
"Gee, thanks," Rex sighed.

Elle hopped on top of Yugi's desk in first period, moving his books to the side. "Don't tell me you're asking me to audition, too," he groaned, seeing the devillish grin on her face. "Wha? Someone asked you?"

He pointed to the blue-and-blonde-haired boy with the inch-and-an-eighth stretched ears sitting in front of him.  
"You give him a song, Kyo?"  
"Yup, he's gonna do Bring Him Home."  
"Ohh, sick! I was gonna have him do Totally Fucked, since he'd make a beast Melchoir, but whatever." He smirked and nodded, Spring Awakening being his favorite musical. Yugi, however, merely sighed and shook his head. He sometimes wondered why he was friends with these two. "Espa's staring again," Yugi whispered. Elle glared back at him just as their teacher walked in.  
"Underwood, they want you in the main office," he called, searching on his desk for a hall pass.  
"They didn't announce-"

"Electra Underwood, please report to the main office."

"Well, then. Shiiit."  
"Can't go a day without getting in trouble, eh?" Kyo chuckled, leaning across his desk. "Course not," she sighed, taking the pass and walking out the door.

Meanwhile, in another class, Weevil just slowly shook his head at the announcement. "Can't you keep your cousin in line?" Kaiba asked, glancing back at him and rolling his eyes. "Fuck you," Weevil retorted, his eyes drifting back down to his paper. He thought about all the things she could've done now. An auburn-haired boy beside him glanced over. "You know, she could just be getting blamed for something she actually didn't do," he mentioned, jotting down some notes. He looked over at him, remembering suddenly that he was one of Elle's friends. "Uh. You're..."  
"Alessi," the Italian sighed. This happened quite often, as the boy was so quiet and out-of-the-way, but it still irritated him when someone didn't remember his name.

As if on cue, the blonde walked past the classroom and waved freakishly at the sight of Alessi. He chuckled, waving back. "Huh. Guess she's actually not in trouble," Kaiba muttered, going back to his notes just as their teacher walked in and apologized for being late.

Elle walked back into her classroom and sat down, only to feel her phone vibrate in her hoodie pocket. She cautiously slid it out just enough to read the message, who she saw was from Kyo.

'So, whatcha do?'

'Nothing :o they thought i pulled the fire alarm last week, but they caught the guy who did it,' she replied, quickly sliding her phone back into her pocket. She saw Kyo glance down at his phone. He then turned around and smirked, giving her a thumbs-up. Yugi just sat there, confused. "Tell ya later," Kyo whispered, leaning back in his chair. Yugi just nodded, turning his attention back to the teacher.

The bell soon rang, and Elle skipped out the room, happy that she was going a day without facing the principal.  
"Yo, Elle!"

She turned around to see Tristan walking toward her. "Heyy!"  
"Wow, you're in a good mood. Got off the hook?"

"I actually did nothing," she grinned. Kyo was soon behind them, looking for Rex to accompany him to the next class. "Hey, Elle. Where's your man? Ah, found him," he giggled, prancing off to the other boy with two-toned hair. "He's not my... ugh."  
"Awhhh, Elle's got a crush!" Tristan teased, smirking. "Fuck yourself!" she whined, blushing.  
"You wanna fuck him, what?"  
"Stopp!"

Tristan laughed, patting her on the head. "Ah, just messin' with ya,"

"I'll mess with something," she grumbled, her face still red. "Awh, you DO like him!" Elle simply ignored him, opening the door to their next class.

Second lunch soon came around, and Elle slammed her tray on the table. Rex blinked. "What's up with you?"

"Know that test I actually studied my ass off for?"

"You mean the one you blew me off to study for? Yeah, why?"

"Bombed it. Completely." Rex stroked her back, glancing over at Kasia. "Wow, you actually STUDY, and you fail," Kaiba sighed. Elle gave him a death glare, and he quickly went back to eating. He'd felt Elle's wrath before, and she'd broken a tray over his skull. Joey just laughed, and was about to tease Kaiba about it, but he also got the death glare. "What? I didn't do any- shutting up." She gave him a glance that said 'you'd better shut up', and then began picking at her food. "At least eat SOMETHING," Kasia frowned. Kaiba glanced up at Kasia and shrugged. She was really his only friend in second lunch, and since it was the largest lunch, he felt he'd rather put up with the people there than be with total strangers. Elle sighed, taking her food up. "Wait, Elle, you didn't even touch it... Elle," Rex called, getting up and following her. She'd already dumped her tray and was walking back by the time Rex caught up to her. "Hey, uhm, Elle, would you, uh... wanna go grab something to eat with me after school? I, well, wanna cheer you up, and..." She blushed and nodded. He smiled, giving her a hug. She hugged him back, then walked with him back to the table.

The next two classes passed rather quickly, as the last bell was about to ring. Elle was face-down on her desk, as usual, with Kasia prodding her with her pen in an attempt to wake her. "Ellie," Rex chimed, lifting her head up. "Whayouwant?" she mumbled, opening her eyes slowly. "Bell's gonna ring." Her head soon hit the desk again. Rex glanced at Kasia, who nodded to him. He grinned, standing up and tickling Elle's sides. "Stoppp!" she shrieked, jumping up. He laughed, ruffling her hair. "Had to get ya up somehow," he chuckled. "Besides, we have our little date today."

"Uh. Yeah. Date," she muttered. The bell rang, and Elle slowly stood up and stretched. "Well? You coming?"  
"Gimme a minute," she yawned. "No sleep?"  
"Sleep? What's that?" Elle laughed, walking out the door. Kasia smiled, rolling her eyes. "And I thought I was the insomniac."

"Yo, Rex! Where're you dragging my cousin?"  
"Just going out to eat," Rex replied, turning around to see Weevil. "Huh? Why?"  
"Bombed that test, he's trying to make me feel better by getting me fat," she joked, receiving a light punch in the arm by Rex. "Heyy," she whined, giving him puppy eyes. He looked away. "Not looking."  
"Well, you two lovebirds have fun," Weevil chuckled, walking away. "We're not lovebirds!" they shouted in unison before glancing at each other.

Elle spun the ice in her drink around with her straw, trying to think of something to say. "So, uh, what's up? We haven't really hung out like this in a while," she said, glancing up at him. He nodded in agreement. "Eh, not much really going on. You, uh, don't have anyone to go to the dance with, do you?" She shook her head. "Nope, do you?" He also shook his head, then looked down nervously at the table. "Why?"

"I, uh, was just wondering... you wanna go with me?"  
"Sure," Elle beamed, smiling up at him. He smiled back, blushing lightly. "Awesome."

"Yeah."  
"So, uh, what song did you have in mind for me?"  
"Well, we're allowed to audition in pairs if we want. Would you do 'All I Ask Of You' with me? Cuz I'm teaching Joey and Kaiba to transfer 'What Is This Feeling?' to their voice parts."  
"Sure. Phantom, right?"  
"You're learning," she grinned. "Now, to give you and Joey singing lessons!"  
"I can sing fine!"  
"Can you sing properly?" He paused, then sighed.  
"Tomorrow, before auditions, you and I'll go to Kasia's. We'll both give you two a crash course in proper vocal technique."  
"Coming from a smoker?" he asked, taking a sip of his drink. "Smoking has nothing to do with it," she said defensively, glaring slightly.  
"I know, I know," he laughed. "Just messin' with ya, Ellie." She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Just be there tomorrow, kay?"  
"All right." Their food soon came, and Rex instantly began eating. Elle blinked, picking up her sandwich and taking a small bite. "Stop being so dainty, dammit."  
"Hey, I didn't even know you knew that word," the blonde-and-black-haired girl smirked. "Hey, fuck you." He grinned, and she rolled her eyes. "Yeah, okay," she chuckled.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

**R&R, constructive criticism please. :3**


End file.
